The project is divided into two phases. The objecties during phase I are: (1) to determine whether or not a single criteria can be used for manual material handling (MMH)0standards, to establish the optimum weight/bulk ratio for containers, (2) to determine the effects of spinal twist on MMH capacity, (3) to study the effects of training on MMH capacity, and (4) to study the interactive effects of task variables on MMH capacity. During Phase II, an intervention study will be implemented in a typical industrial environment. This two year study will investigate the effectiveness of job redesign as well as screening techniques (forassigning personnel to jobs which are within their MMH capacities) interms of MMH injury reduction in both frequency and severity.